


Does anybody wanna buy a memory?

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because we're a team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does anybody wanna buy a memory?

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for June 4, 2008.

_Yesterday._

 

“Hey, Tsuna! Look at this.”

 

Yamamoto Takeshi had recently fallen into the habit of insisting that Tsuna come over to look at any little thing that struck his fancy during the day. Tsuna always made it a point to indulge him, because he didn’t want to disappoint the other boy. He was expecting another oddball something-or-the-other from the arcades, or – heaven forbid – a pornographic magazine or erotic comic. He was pleasantly surprised, then, when Yamamoto pulled out three nice-looking phone straps, matching in design, differing in color.

 

“Hmm! I think this one’ll suit you the best. It’s red, like your flames!”

 

“Uh…”

 

The sudden gift coupled with Yamamoto’s easy smile (total obliviousness towards what he had just done) was almost enough to make Tsuna blush – he probably looked like such an idiot, staring, with wide-eyed admiration, at the tiny embroidered thing he held pinched between his fingers, up towards the light. Thankfully, Gokudera Hayato arrived at that moment, and immediately came to his rescue.

 

“What are you doing with the—“

 

“Here you go, Gokudera!” Yamamoto cheerily chimed in, as he pretty much shoved another one of the phone straps into Gokudera’s face. “Green, for your eyes!”

 

“What the—”

 

“Tsuna has one too!”

 

Tsuna’s name worked like a magic charm. Gokudera forgot all about attempting to flay Yamamoto with his eyes and zipped right over to his boss.

 

“Jyuudaime, was this your brilliant idea? I am honored!”

 

“Actually… Yamamoto gave it to me.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Gokudera almost looked disappointed. Yamamoto did not notice, of course, and part of the reason why might have been in the fact that he was happily attaching the third strap to his phone.

 

“I get the blue one,” he explained as he worked, “since I’m the rain guy in the game.” He stopped to admire his handiwork once he was done, and then held it up for the pair to see. “Use yours, guys! We’ll really be a team that way!”

 

“I think this is stupid.” Gokudera was scowling and his tone was hardly pleased, but the fact that his cheeks were flushed red really didn’t help his case. Tsuna squeezed his hand from under the table and turned to smile at Yamamoto.

 

“…You’re right. Thanks.”

 

 _Tomorrow and ten years later._

His cellular phone ringing at 3 AM is supposedly a given bi-product of being a mafia boss, and he has only started getting used to it. He gropes around the night table for a good minute before tugging his phone over by the strap.

 

“Hullo…?”

 

 _“It must be pretty warm beneath those sheets, boss. You don’t sound awake at all.”_

 

“That’s because I wasn’t,” Tsuna retorts with a small, husky laugh. He knows that voice, knows it like he knows his own. “How was Japan?”

 

 _“Same as always. I’ll be there shortly… save a spot in there for me, will you?”_

 

“I always do.”

 

“Did that idiot finally call?” the pile of blankets beside him grumbles the moment Tsuna hangs up. Tsuna makes an affirmative noise in response as he crawls over, pulling away the sheets to reveal tousled silver hair, a slender neck and the expanse of a pale, perfectly naked back.

 

“Yes, he did. He’ll probably be here within the hour.”

 

Tsuna punctuates nearly each word with a half-formed kiss along the stretch of Gokudera’s body, careful to mark places that Yamamoto hasn’t already been at. Gokudera is practically purring beneath him by the time he is done, shifting to give him better purchase. It isn’t long before he is propping himself up and Tsuna is leaning in to meet him halfway, to better kiss him full on the mouth.

 

“Should we wait for him, Tenth?”

 

“Only if we can hold it in. We’re a team, after all.”

 

Gokudera only chuckles in response. A moment and a great amount of kissing later, Tsuna’s cellular phone slips from his fingers, forgotten, to the floor.


End file.
